wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
MaskWings
Description Their bodies are thin and small like a RainWing's. They can also change the colors of their bodies like RainWings. SeerEyes and Blinkers have eyes only of one color. Meaning the iris,pupil, and the base of the eye are all the same color. They have feathers on the backs of their heads, necks, and chests. The tips of their tails have a fin type flap that ends in points on both the top and bottom of the tail.They have plates on their shins and the tops of their back feet. Their "masks" are hard rocky scales attached to their faces. This first picture is of a normal MaskWing. Abilities All MaskWings have the ability to change their bodies color. SeerEyes SeerEyes have eyes of one color as I said before. These MaskWings can also be identified by the lack of feathers on their cheeks. They can see the future and are normally the leaders of the tribe. They are normally wise and insightful. They can use their powers to an advantage in battle by seeing the near future and using it to know their opponents every move. This makes it hard to change Queens when fighting a SeerEye Queen. This makes it so that most queens are either SeerEyes or Blinkers as they cannot predict another SeerEye or Blinker's next move. Viper's near futures are harder to predict than a normal MaskWing's. Blinkers Blinkers also have eyes of one color. They can teleport 4-8 feet from where they were. They are often trained in combat. These dragons can easily overpower a opponent by using their powers. Their powers take them to a different plane or dimension where they can move a few feet before coming back to their own plane. SeerEyes cannot see the future of a Blinker. Vipers Vipers look like normal MaskWings except for one difference. They have long fangs loaded with poison that can kill another dragon. The only cure is to be bitten by a MaskWing from the same family as the one who bit the victim. Their venom kills in 1-3 days depending on how old the Viper is. (3 days for a dragonet viper, 1-2 days for a adult viper, and 1-3 days for a senior viper depending on whether it is healthy or not). These dragons are also trained in combat. Not all MaskWings have any of these powers besides color changing. Most of them do not. Location They live where the desert meets the snow. There is barely any food there so they sneak into other territories to get more. They mainly eat lizards from the Sand Kingdom. They do not steal directly from the IceWings and SandWings. They just hunt in their territories. History Blinkers were a big part of MaskWing history. The dimension they could travel to was home to another tribe. They learned from each other in the past but were unable to after the dimension was taken over by a dark force of some sort. Many blinkers died making them even rarer to come across.